


Intriguing Possibilities

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Feelings, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Camille walks in on Magnus making out with Woolsey, the last thing he expects to hear is the word: "Finally".
Relationships: Camille Belcourt/Woolsey Scott, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt/Woolsey Scott
Series: Flufftober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949836
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Intriguing Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 28: Drunk Confession

It takes a lot to get Magnus Bane properly tipsy, but he seems to be reaching that point surprisingly fast tonight.

“What’s in this stuff?” Magnus asks Woolsey, holding the glass out in front of him. Magnus likes Woolsey. Magnus _trusts_ Woolsey - he’d have to, to have drunk as much as he did of the liquid in the glass in front of him without asking too many questions before now.

“I’m not going to pretend to know _how_ they do it, just that some new mundane science found a way to make the alcohol _stronger_ ,” Woolsey admits.

“We should take more of an interest in mundane advancements,” Magnus muses, nothing with a pleased grin that his words are definitely starting to slur. Or perhaps they have been for a little while now and he simply hadn’t noticed.

“I think we have plenty of our own to worry about without mundane distilling practices,” Woolsey points out.

Magnus gets up, pours himself more of the drink, and sits back down closer to Woolsey than before - so close that their thighs nearly touch on the sofa as they talk. And then their thighs _do_ touch, because Magnus only lets himself have this sort of closeness with Woolsey while they’re drunk. He’d never cross the line - Woolsey is with Camille, Magnus would never endanger their happiness together by being selfish with his own, no matter how much he wants to.

He loves them both too much for that.

Instead he waits until the alcohol can excuse the flirtations and compliments that leave his lips, the lingering touches and invasion of courteous personal space boundaries. He waits until the alcohol can allow him to believe, for however short a period of time, that the looks of longing from Woolsey aren’t just imagined wishful thinking, that the flush on the werewolf’s face when Magnus compliments him isn’t just from the alcohol.

Except tonight. Tonight, with the alcohol flowing more freely than usual, so do their words. So do their touches, and glances, and this time Magnus has a difficult time excusing them by the alcohol alone.

A lingering glance lasts a moment too long, and Woolsey leans into _Magnus’_ personal space, further and further until their lips nearly touch. Their lips _would’ve_ touched if Magnus didn’t pull away at the last moment.

Woolsey doesn’t seem bothered by Magnus’ reaction.

“I want to kiss you,” Woolsey says, in case his actions weren’t clear enough. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now. Every time you move closer to me it takes all of my self control to not do the same. I like you, Magnus. As much as I like Camille. Differently, I think, but not less.”

Magnus thinks of Camille - Camille, who is dating Woolsey, but who plans to be with Magnus after his death. Camille, who knows she and the werewolf aren’t forever… who may be able to forgive a single kiss in the same vein allowing Woolsey to experience more of the love he seeks, of the love he deserves, while he has the chance. That is the reason she’s with him and not Magnus in the first place, after all.

If this were merely a drunken fling Magnus would walk away, but it’s more than that. It’s _Woolsey_ , and there’s a deep, personal affection there for someone he not only cares about but respects and admires. Someone who’s happiness he holds in his next words.

“ _If_ we did,” Magnus starts, not sure why he’s even humoring this idea, why he hasn’t walked away yet. “We tell Camille afterward. This isn’t some shameful secret… it’s… I…” But Magnus never quite gets to figure out how to say what’s on his mind before Woolsey shifts forward to kiss him. Perhaps he already knows, because there’s something truly meaningful in the kiss, a surge of emotion that nearly overwhelms Magnus.

It’s heated from the start and only grows more passionate from there. Woolsey leans over Magnus, pushing him down onto the sofa, and they stay in that position for much longer than Magnus intended, kissing, nipping at earlobes and marking soft spots of neck and shoulder, hands roaming down chests and up the ridges of spines.

Magnus nearly forgets where he is until a door he hadn’t heard open slams shut, causing Magnus and Woolsey to pull away from each other with a start.

Camille.

Magnus curses himself. Woolsey is young, he’s idealistic, and Magnus should’ve known better and put a stop to this before it began… but he didn’t. Before either of them have a chance to explain (before Magnus has a chance to try and shoulder the fault for this) Camille’s lips spread into a wide, victorious grin.

“Finally. It’s about time my two favorite boys figured yourselves out,” she says, her tone smug. “I’ve been waiting to have both of you for so long I was about to lock you in a room together myself.”

Whatever Magnus was expecting, it isn’t this.

“What?” Magnus asks, surprised, though he isn’t sure why anything Camille says or does surprises him at this point.

“The three of us,” she repeats. “I think we’d do quite well together, don’t you? I just had to be certain the two of you were compatible first.”

Magnus has half a mind to point out that none of them were on the same page, he can tell from the lack of shock on Woolsey’s face, from the grin that matches Camille’s, that this isn’t the first time he’s heard of this consideration.

Magnus is surprised, but not upset. The confusion gives way to relief, and then a surge of eagerness at the possibilities this opens up. Possibilities Camille has obviously already considered at great length given the way she eyes the two of them now.

“I think you may be onto something, darling,” Woolsey says, standing from the sofa and crossing over to Camille to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

“What do you think, Magnus?” Woolsey asks after the two of them break apart several long moments later, his tone hopeful.

It’s Woolsey’s own words echoing in Magnus’ mind that finally sway his indecision. _‘I like you, Magnus. As much as I like Camille.’_ He can’t see the harm in trying, not if they’re all agreeable, and he can’t say he’s upset with the idea of picking up where he and Woolsey left off.

Finally, Magnus stands and offers his most charming smile. “ _I_ think we should move somewhere larger than the parlor settee.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
